


Lack of Data

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Sherlock!Wizardverse Drabbles - General [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sherlock is Severus Potter-Malfoy, Sherlock is a creature, Teen Sherlock, Wizard Mycroft, Wizard Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Severus Potter-Malfoy (Sherlock) came of age not long after the start of the second term of 7th year... At which point he became a creature so rare, so mythical, there's almost no information about it. Poor older brother Mycroft observes the changes in his younger brother, and must learn to navigate the new Black Moods during spring holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lack of Data

**Author's Note:**

> Severus = Sherlock  
> Sherlock Holmes is his "muggle name".

      He was sitting in the library. He was always in the library over the holidays. This one was no different.  
      Mycroft was the one to find him this time. He watched his younger brother for a few moments.  
      ”Bloody useless!” Severus shouted, throwing the books from the table before falling back into his chair in frustration. He sat hunched over, his face in his hands. The quill, ink, and parchment on the table began to shake. Just a little.  
      Mycroft coughed, announcing his presence before walking further into the room. He stopped to pick up the books, some of them older than their parents, and set them on the table once more.  
      Grey eyes looked up at him from the boy sitting at the table. He looked different now… Most wouldn’t notice with the exception of his height. A sudden growth spurt. Not uncommon in most upon reaching seventeen, wizard or otherwise. But his hair… curlier. Softer. His cheekbones were more prominent. His complexion fairer. The longer Mycroft looked on his brother, the more changes he could see. His waist was thinner, his chest narrower than the last he’d seen him.  
      ”What’s troubling you?” he asked at last, and Severus glowered at him.  
      That, Mycroft noted, was also new. Though teens were known for dramatic changes in mood, and quickly as well, this… was more permanent. And had been since his birthday. He was so filled with frustration and resentment. And now it had manifest in sheer repulsion, tempered with forced tolerance for those around him.  
      ”There isn’t enough data,” Severus said at last. “How can I understand what has happened to me if I cannot locate any data, even if inaccurate!” His anger at his situation flared, and books fell from nearby shelves.  
      Mycroft pulled his wand from his umbrella and gave it a quick flick. The books returned to their places as if never having left them. “You need to learn to control your temper, brother.”  
      Severus moaned as if being in his presence was such a chore. “You sound like mummy.”  
      Mycroft placed his wand back in its umbrella. “Yes. And you would do well to listen to him. You know how terrible mummy’s temper can be.”  
      Grey eyes rolled as he grabbed one of the books again and opened it. “Why are you even here? Don’t you have some country to ruin or something.”  
      ”Lily asked me to look in on you.”  
      “Meddlesome banshee.”  
      “Mind your tongue, Severus,” Mycroft snapped, tapping his umbrella on the floor to punctuate.  
      His brother ignored him, picking up his quill and making notations from his books. None of them were his school books, of course. He’d read and memorized those at the beginning of the term. Not that they did him any good in his research now.  
      After a few long, dragging minutes he gave a petulant sigh, but didn’t look back up at his older brother. “If you persist in annoying me, at least make yourself useful. I haven’t yet checked father’s personal library for books on my condition. As I am no longer allowed inside after the ferret incident, you will get them for me.”  
      ”Severus-“  
      ”Yes. I know his library contains books on dark magic. I don’t care. I need data, Mycroft. This is a very ancient, very powerful creature I have become. It has caused difficulty with my accuracy and control. It has also caused me to lose interest in everything and everyone around me, even my education. If you truly wish to help, you will find me those bloody books,” he said, and Mycroft knew the boy was becoming angry again because this time it wasn’t just books that fell from the shelves. A mirror over the fireplace also came crashing down and the chandelier began to swing. **“And then leave me the hell alone!”**


End file.
